Noah Werner
Noah Werner is one of the characters on the show Suburgatory. Biography Noah was a friend of George Altman from their college days. While they went their own ways, George needed to relocate after the whole condom situation with Tessa, so he decided to call up Noah. Noah then suggested that George to come to Chatswin. Noah is a dentist, with his own practice. He was married to Jill Werner, until he realized that her career was more important than her family. The two of them got a divorce. Noah also has a daughter named Jenna, who isn't seen very often because she attends Brown Univeristy. He also has a son via surrogacy by Eden, named Opus, because his wife Jill was too preoccupied with her book sales. He considered George to be his best friend. Later on it is noted that Fred Shay is also his friend, seeing as how the three of them hang out quite often. Noah went from a main character in Season 2 to a minor character in Season 3. He is played by actor Alan Tudyk. Personality Noah is a preppy dresser and rather unsympathetic person. He is the best friend of George, though the two will sometimes butt heads. He is affectionate towards his son, but overall a very clueless father. He has a boyish way of conducting himself, and is very much a product of his environment. Noah has an anger issue with people that make him mad. That caused him to leave the show after season 2. George was very concerned with Noah's new personality when he came back in season 3, because it seemed as if Noah was frightened by everything. His anger came out again when he witnessed Opus being bullied on the playground. Trivia *He has a son called Opus. *He is dependent on his housekeeper Carmen until Dallas took her back. *He doesn't like to take care of his son instead asking Carmen to help him out every chance he gets. *He seems to have a love/like relationship with Carmen, which he tries to take the next level, only to have her reject him. Appearances Season One *Pilot *The Barbecue *The Chatterer *Don't Call Me Shirley *Halloween *Charity Case *Sweet Sixteen *Thanksgiving *The Nutcracker *Driving Miss Dalia *Out in the Burbs *The Casino Trip *Sex and the Suburbs *The Body *Fire with Fire *Poetic Injustice *Independence Day *Down Time *Entering Eden *Hear No Evil *The Great Compromise *The Motherload Season Two *Homecoming *The Witch of East Chatswin *Ryan's Song *Foam Finger *The Wishbone *Friendship Fish *Krampus *Black Thai *Junior Secretary's Day *Chinese Chicken *Yakult Leader *Body Talk *Blowtox and Burlap *T-Ball & Sympathy *Leaving Chatswin *How to Be a Baby *Eat, Pray, Eat *Brown Trembler *Decemberfold *Go, Gamblers! *Apocalypse Meow *Stray Dogs Season Three *Blame It on the Rainstick *The Ballad of Piggy Duckworth *No, You Can't Sit with Us Gallery Noah Werner 1.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 10.56.00 PM.png|Nervous Noah out of anger management. Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 11.08.37 PM.png|Noah kissing Carmen. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Chatswin Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters